


Blindfold

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Lots and lots of cuddling at the end :), Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara tries to help Willow relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Usual stuff. I don't own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Willow let out a long, shaky breath as she felt Tara’s hands slowly making their way up her sides, the sensation of her love’s nails on her skin nearly making it impossible to lay still. For a moment, she felt Tara’s fingers stop, and a lump formed in her throat. Feeling the other woman lean over her back, and the resulting hot breath on her ear, she shivered.

“Ssshhh, still.” She heard Tara breath, her tone low and husky. Nodding, she bit her bottom lip and laid her head back onto the bed. Although she couldn’t see it, she was sure that her love was grinning.

“Remember, I want you to relax…”

“I know, just kinda hard when you’re doing that…nail thingy…” Willow replied, her voice virtually turning into a purr as she felt Tara’s fingers gently brushing her pony-tailed hair. Pressing a small kiss to Willow’s neck before her fingers trailing back down to the red-head’s side, Tara bit the side of her lip as she lightly ran her nails along her girl’s side.

“Like that?” She asked, unable to deny the small grin that immediately announced its presence across her lips. Shuddering again, her toes curling for a brief moment or two, Willow nodded, before forcing herself to relax.

“Now you’re just teasing…” She mumbled, having felt Tara’s opposite hand move to the small of her back and begin to rub a small circle. Frowning as she felt how tense the muscles all along the other woman’s back were, Tara shifted her other hand’s attention to Willow’s back as well.

“Honey, you’re really tense…” She said, the circles she had been rubbing into her girl’s skin beginning to work their way up and down her back.

“Bad day…” Willow answered, her words emerging only as a mumble. Sighing, Tara nodded and continued to gently massage her girl’s back. Feeling Willow immediately beginning to relax underneath her, she smiled and fully moved her attention to the woman’s shoulders. Her thumbs continuing to help unwind Willow’s muscles from the coils they had wound themselves into, she found herself smiling as she felt, saw, and heard how relaxed Willow had become. In a way, it almost seemed as if she continued, she would find herself giving a massage to someone who had fallen asleep.

Allowing her one hand to retain its focus on the upper portion of Willow’s back, Tara lifted her opposite hand and slowly inched it lower and lower along her love’s back. Unaware of what was happening, Willow remained completely still, her senses lost in the feeling of Tara’s hand rubbing her back. A content sigh leaving her lips, Willow’s eyes widened behind the blind-fold as she felt a similar touch against her slightly damp folds.

“Ssshhh, relax…” Tara whispered to her, having already felt Willow’s body tense slightly. Sucking in a deep breath, Willow forced herself to remain still, the urge to spread her legs nearly overwhelming her. Lighting running her finger through the other woman’s wetness, Tara smiled at her. “…did I get you excited…?”

“Y-Yes…” Willow answered, although the word came out sounding more like “Mesh” than what she had intended it to sound like. The answer making her grin, Tara leaned forward and captured the other woman’s ear between her lips. The action only making her squirm, Willow heard a whine escape her lips when the finger gently caressing her folds fell still.

“Still.” Tara said, her tone firm as she released Willow’s ear from her mouth. Whining once more, Willow tried her best to remain still. It was nearly impossible, even more so now that she knew what it was that Tara intended to do. Frowning as she felt Tara’s finger leaving from its shelter in-between her folds, she emitted a small yip as she felt a light, but sharp slap against her bare bottom.

_“Still.”_ Tara repeated again, her hand massaging the cheek she had spanked. Nodding, Willow breathed quickly, her breaths little more than small gulps now. Feeling small beads of sweat forming along her forehead, she whined slightly.

“Baby, please…” She pleaded, her knees shaking slightly as she forced herself to remain still. “D-Don’t stop…”

“Ssshhh…” Shushing her Willow, Tara pressed a small kiss to her love’s neck, the action only making the urge to squirm even larger inside Willow. Her fingers having tightly wrapped around the pillows on either side of her head, she kicked her feet slightly, hoping that the action didn’t count as moving. The moment she felt the hand that had been massaging her lift up and quickly come down on the opposite cheek, she knew that it did.

“No fair…” Willow said, a pout coming to her lips slightly as she forced herself to remain still underneath Tara’s touch. They had experimented with a few things similar to this before, but all of this? It was new territory, and she knew that if it grew too much, she could simply mutter the small word they had agreed on months ago, and it would come to an end. And yet, as she tried her best to remain still, Willow knew that saying that word was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

“Are you going to stay still…?” Tara asked, her hand once again rubbing the cheek she had spanked. The color that had sunk into her cheeks was something that she knew Willow wasn’t able to see, but yet knew that her girl somehow knew that it was there.

“Yes...” Willow breathed, giving a quick nod in the process. “…please…”

Her fingers once again drifting towards her love’s dripping slit, Tara smiled.

“Good girl…”

_******* _

Her fingers continuing to gentle brush Willow’s wet hair away from her forehead, Tara smiled as she felt the other woman nuzzle into her neck. Each of them were out of breath, and it showed in the way their chests rose and fell in quick succession. Eyes closed to the world around them, Willow remained almost completely still, her arms wrapped around her love’s stomach, and showing no signs of letting go. Reaching over with her free hand and retrieving the small bottle of water from the night-table, Tara took a small sip of it before lowering it to Willow’s lips. Taking a large gulp of the water, Willow sighed as she laid her head back against Tara’s shoulder.

“Relaxed?” She heard Tara ask, her fingers once again brushing her soaked tresses away from her cheeks. Opening her eyes, the exhaustion clear to see on her face, Willow nodded slowly.

“Relaxed…”


End file.
